This project provides computer-related technical support services for a wide range of studies conducted by the Environmental Epidemiology Branch, Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program, National Cancer Institute. The contractor provides services in data base development and management, systems analysis, systems design and implementation, computer programming, technical documentation and data technician support related to computer applications. These services are applied to data already collected as well as to data in the process of being obtained from ongoing and planned intramural research projects for which computer support is not provided by other means.